Wenn Cozato ausrastet
by Hakuba Samurai
Summary: Eine Fortsetzung von Wenn Giotto ausrastet und von Wenn G ausrastet


In einem kleinen Ort in der Nähe von Namimori war die Shimon Universität. Auf diese Universität gingen die Studenten aus dem Ort eigentlich ganz gerne wäre da nicht die Ausnahme dass Adelheid jeden bestrafte der zu spät kam.

Eine unscheinbare Klasse hatte einen neuen Lehrer bekommen welchen wir eigentlich ganz gut kannten. Er war erst seit einem halben Jahr an dieser Schule aber

hatte schon beschlossen wen er mochte und wen nicht.

Und wie erwartet gehörte Enma zu den Studenten die er nicht sonderlich leiden konnte.

Eines Nachmittags am Ende der Mathe stunde gab er die Klausuren zurück. Alle holten sich ihre Klausur ab und stellten fest dass sie bestanden haben, bis die letzte Klausur in den Händen unseres allseits bekannten Nezu-sensei lag.

„ Und nun kommen wir zur letzten Klausur des Tages, Kozato Enma 18 Punkte." meinte Nezu und man konnte sehen dass Enma sich auf seinem Stuhl verkleinerte damit niemand sehen konnte dass ihm Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

Aber weil er nicht ewig dort bleiben konnte ging er zum Lehrer und holte sich seine Klausur ab.

Er merkte wie die anderen Studenten ihn anstarrten und grinsten und lachten, wenn auch leise. Na ja alle Studenten außer seine Wächter.

Kurz nachdem er auf seinem Platz angekommen war klingelte es zur Pause für viele Studenten die noch einen weiteren Kurs belegt hatten. Aber für Enma und seine Freunde war das der Gong zum ende des Schultages.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause redete Enma mit ihnen und man konnte in seinen Augen sehen dass er kurz davor war zu weinen. „Ey Alter, Hör auf zu weinen. Mich überrascht es doch genauso sehr dass du nur 18 Punkte erreicht hast! Immerhin haben wir dir Nachhilfe gegeben." meinte Koyo. „ Genau und auch Reborn und Gokudera Hayato aus Namimori kamen extra her um dir zu helfen. Ich hörte dass es vor 4 Jahren Sawada Tsunayoshi geholfen hat!"

„ Mag schon sein Julie aber Trotzdem muss er das ganze immer noch seinem Vater erklären. Und wir reden hier bloß über Mathe. Immerhin hat er auch in Englisch, Wirtschaft, Astronomie und Geschichte so mies abgeschnitten." mischte sich jetzt auch noch Adelheid ein.

_HEY LEUTE,_ ich weiß doch dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, _obwohl _ihr mir geholfen habt. Und das in jedem Fach. Und am Ende muss ich noch mein Studium abbrechen. Vorher jedoch muss ich mich noch der Gefahr namens Cozart stellen bevor ich ans aufgeben denken kann!"

meinte Enma und bog zu sich nach Hause ab. Er verabschiedete sich noch und ging dann ins Haus. „ Tadaima." rief er so gutgelaunt wie es nur ging in das Haus. Da es bereits 17:35 Uhr war machte Enma sich auf in die Küche um sich und seinem Vater etwas zu essen zu Kochen.

Kochen hatte er hier und da gelernt. Aus diesem Grund kann er nur die einfachsten Gerichte zubereiten.

Kurz nachdem er fertig mit Kochen war kam sein Vater nach unten aus seinem Arbeitszimmer weil er den Wunderbaren Duft des Curry a la Enma im Haus roch.

Während des Essens war es sehr Still am Tisch. Ein bisschen _zu _Still. Also begann Cozart das Gespräch mit seinem Sohn. „ Und, wie war heute die Uni? Ich hörte von einem guten Kollegen dass sein Sohn ihm sagte dass ihr eure Mathe Klausur zurück bekommen habt!" Enma sah von seinem Teller auf, traute sich aber nicht seinem Vater direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Jup." sagte er bloß und senkte seinen Blick wieder. „ Und wie Ist es gelaufen?" Auf diese Frage gab er keine Antwort. Und mit seiner gesamten Mimik und Gestik erfuhr Cozart dass die Klausur nicht so gut für seinen Sohn ausgefallen war. „ Nun gut. Ich will mal nicht so sein. Zeig mir bitte deine Mathe Klausur nach dem Essen und, öhm... bitte auch die restlichen Klausuren der gesamten letzten sechs Monate." Danach fragte nur noch Enma eine einzige Sache: „Wer war es? Wer hat dir gesagt dass wir die Klausur zurück bekommen haben?" Aber sein Vater antwortete darauf nicht. Und so wurde kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt.

Nach dem Essen holte Enma alle Klausuren der letzten sechs Monate hervor und brachte sie seinem Vater ins Wohnzimmer. Er schien nicht gerade Überrascht zu sein als er die 18 Punkte auf Enmas Klausur sah.

Die folgenden 2 ½ Stunden verbrachte Cozart damit die Arbeiten sich genau anzusehen. Nachdem er sie alle durchgesehen hatte weckte er mich auf da ich vor Langeweile eingepennt war. „Ich komme morgen zu dir in die Uni und werde mal mit deinem Lehrer sprechen!" flüsterte er Enma ins Ohr woraufhin dieser wieder einschlief. Etwas schwer, aber trotzdem tragbar brachte Cozart seinen Sohn ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag begleitete Cozart seinen Sohn und seine Freunde zur Universität. In der Hand hielt er den Stapel Klausuren vom Vorabend. Dort angekommen teilten sie sich auf weil sie alle in der ersten Stunde verschiedene Kurse hatten. Enma hatte in der ersten Stunde Englisch bei Tokugawa-sensei aber konnte seinen Vater noch zum Raum bringen in dem Nezu momentan unterrichtete weil der Wirtschaftssaal bloß eine Tür weiter war. „MR NEZU DOHACHIRO?" rief er lauthals in den Saal. „ Ähm ja. Wer sind sie und was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er ruhig und entspannt während immer mehr Schüler in den Saal gingen.

"Cozart Simon, mein Namen!"

„Achso verstehe, der Vater von diesem Dame-...!" Plötzlich wurde der große Stapel Klausuren auf den Tisch gedonnert. „ Können sie mir _das_ erklären?" „ Mal sehen... Das sind eindeutig die von mir Korrigierten Klausuren von ihrem Sohn!"Und indem er das gesagt hatte kam ein Großes Grinsen auf das hässliche Gesicht von Nezu-sensei. Und plötzlich noch bevor Nezu's gegenüber etwas sagen konnte fiel es ihm wieder ein. Diese Situation kommt ihm sehr bekannt vor. Genau, das letzte mal waren es der Vater von Dame Tsuna und der Vater von Gokudera Hayato. „ Na also," meinte Cozart. „ Sie haben ein weiteres Mal vollkommen versagt. Einfach so alle richtigen Antworten in absolut jeder Arbeit meines Sohn durchzustreichen ist ja wohl das bescheuertste auf der Welt. Ich werde sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Enma mein Junge, sagtest du nicht dass der Direktor jede Woche 5 verschiedene Klassen besucht um zu sehen wie der Unterricht so läuft?" Daraufhin nickte Enma zaghaft und sagte: „Heute ist es meine Englischklasse. Aber sag mal wieso willst du ausgerechnet _ihn _dazunehmen?" „ Er hat es verdient! Und jetzt gehe ihn bitte holen und sag ihm dass du von mir geschickt wurdest. Okay?" Der rothaarige nickte und ging los. „ Sagen sie nicht sie sind...?"

„ Oh doch, der bin ich. Ich bin Gründer dieser Uni und Außerdem der Boss und Kumpel vom Direktor. Wollen sie dass ich sie Feuere oder dass Antonio ihren Arsch hier raus schießt? Immerhin sind sie selber Schuld. Meine zwei Kumpel Giotto und G haben sie doch gewarnt und ihnen Tipps gegeben wie sie ihr Leben auf die Reihe bekommen. Aber nein, Sie mussten ja in die nächst beste Stadt kommen und den Schülern weiterhin nur Schwachsinn lehren." „ Warum nur, warum immer ich? Erst dieser Giotto, dann dieser G, dann machte ich eine Pause mit Schulen und hatte einen Job in einer Pizzeria und wurde dort von jemandem Namens Ugetsu rausgeworfen weil ich auch zu unfähig war und jetzt hier." meinte Nezu-sensei und war schon dabei die Sachen zu packen. Als niemand hinsah legte Cozato ein kleines Zettelchen zwischen Nezu's unterlagen. Kurz darauf verließen sowohl Cozart als auch Nezu den Saal und ließen die verwirrten Studenten einfach im Raum zurück.

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang begegnete Cozart Antonio und sagte ihm dass alls wieder in Ordnung ist.

Und zur Feier des Tages gingen Enma und sein Vater am Abend in einem Restaurant etwas leckeres Essen und trafen dort zufällig Giotto und Tsuna.


End file.
